Perdomus
is the second boss of the Scarlet Forge instance. He is responsible for the befriendship of the various Scarlikhan in the instance, who serve as guardian "pets" of the forge. With the recent Scargnash's "death", Perdomus isn't too friendly about the fact and is notably hostile in the moment. Abilities *'Subjective Fangs': Deals 50,000 damage per second to all enemies within 5 yards of the square "Subjective Fangs" lands on. *'Quaking Explosion': An orange dot appears on the battlefield and detonates, dealing 240,000 damage to all players hit in the 25-yard blast radius. *'Nether Miasma': A stack of poison damage (5,000 x a) is inflicted on all players. (a represents the current stack) Additional stacks happen if each player stays in the miasma. **'Warp Miasma': The miasma, if it glows purple, teleports an enemy behind Perdomus, and stuns them for a short period of time. His aggro focuses on the target. **'Nether Tape': Binds you to your current location, dealing 20,000 damage per second. You cannot be healed while under Nether Tape's effect. To brake free, enemies must attack Perdomus until enough ***'Miasma Scarlikhan': Summons an invulnerable Scarlikhan that deals 40,000 damage to all enemies within 5 yards per second. *'Epsilon Charmer': Takes control of all targets within 10 yards, causing them to take mind damage, dealing 50,000 per 0.4 seconds. Preparation For Perdomus' fight, you never want to stay still. If you do, all you can witness is instant death. Perdomus' abilities arise from enemies staying still. Tactics Like as said in the Preparation section, move whenever he casts an ability. Even the tank. Perdomus' Subjective Fangs sprawls upon attacking everyone within 5 yards. The second thing? It lowers the aggro of the tank. Pull back then attack full on afterwards. For Quaking Explosion, watch the orange dots, stay away from them unless you want to be flying, trinotuelene style. Lastly, his Nether Miasms can teleport you, bind you, or summon an unstoppable beast. Either away you're poisoned. Don't stay still, you would not want to be binded. Avoid EPSILON CHARMER at all costs. This is a raid wiper for sure. Quotes Intro *Theodar: Shhh! Perdomus lies ahead. *Kalgerith: Perdomus? *Theodar: The tamer. Of the Scarlikhans. *Kalgerith: Shit.... *Perdomus: You! Where is Scargnash? *Theodar: He doesn't seem happy about his loss. *Kalgerith: Well, unsheathe! During the Fight *Perdomus: Quake in fear! My Scarlikhan's tears are never sheared! *Perdomus: You fight and die, before your own pet. How saddening. (Killing a player) *Perdomus: Taste miasmicity! (Miasma attack) *Perdomus: Prepare to launch. (Quake) Death *Perdomus: My mind! Free at last... *Theodar: Damn, he died too. *Kalgerith: Make we can get that construct of yours to revive him. *Theodar: Right, well perhaps friend. Loot *Perdomus' Threat (Magic helmet) *Thundertamer's Visage (Ranged helmet) *Umbramind (Staff) *Bloodwhisperer (Bow) *Hands of Dark Brass (Sp. Def Trinket) *Wings of Scarlet Liberty (Speed trinket) *Shoulderplates of Omustacion (Melee shoulders) *Soulshade Girdle (Melee waist) *Despair's Anklet (Speed necklace) *Engulfers of Brutal Tenacity (Hybrid bracers) Achievements *Power to Perdomus: Defeat on Prodigy. *Might to Perdomus: Defeat on Master. *Rage to Perdomus: Defeat on Hardcore. *Miasmacity: Do not take any other effects from Perdomus' Nether Miasma other than poison. *Animal Rights: Defeat without anyone dying in the fight. Category:Scarlet Forge bosses